


Just Give Up

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Sasuke will try to do everything he can think of to make Karin go away





	Just Give Up

Sasuke slowly chewed the popcorn on his mouth. Very slowly.

As images floated through the screen ahead of him, very violent thoughts accumulated on his head. He knew many veterans had this problem where war ended, but not on their heads, but that was almost certainly happening because he was very annoyed with the movie.

And by that, it meant that a story where teachers killed themselves while possessed by tormented spirits couldn't really scare him.

But the girl using the space between his right arm and body as nest acted genuinely scared. Sasuke wondered how far the suspension of disbelief could go for certain people. Karin had seen worse things.

* * *

Going back to his home from theatre, Sasuke couldn't help but notice Karin's hands trembling as he walked with his left hand holding her right hand.

"What's the problem?"

Karin looked to the ground.

"I can't believe we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend now. It just so...so good."

Sasuke looked in the opposite direction and suddenly freed his hand from Karin's.

"I dunno if this will continue Karin. I think we're..."

Sasuke suddenly felt the pressure of a pleading, desperate victim asking to not be killed. Karin had grabbed herself to his legs, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"No Sasuke, please no! I'll do anything for you, anything! Don't leave me please!"

Sasuke scrathed his forehead. He didn't expect that.

"Karin, I have...hobbies. unusual, disturbing hobbies. If I was to practice these hobbies with you..."

"I know I'm a worthless cunt not worthy of your interest but please, use me for anything."

Sasuke would spit out water off his mouth if he had water on his mouth. How much he had to go before she would give up?

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then stand up."

Karin stood on her two feet. Sasuke looked around, checking if anyone was around, and punched her in the gut.

"Still want more!?" screamed Sasuke in the middle of the street, in a cold winter's night.

"Yyes!" she said, with a mix of happiness and pain on her voice.

Sasuke almost ripped off his hair in anger. But he stopped before showing any signal to Karin he was nervous.

He grabbed her by the hand and took her home. He had to use something more elaborated.

* * *

Sasuke threw Karin in the bed.

"You can take your time undressing, I'll watch."

At this point he was sure she was going to like if he ripped her clothes off.

Karin began to doing it really slowly. Sasuke was thinking of what horrible things he would have to do for her to break, but was getting a bit distracted by her nipples.

After Karin had completely undressed herself, she asked Sasuke:

"Why you are still dressed?"

Sasuke looked at his clothes, and had suddenly an idea.

"Because we will not have sex".

He forced her mouth open with his fingers.

"Suck my fingers Karin. Suck it now!"

She quickly obeyed him. After some seconds, Sasuke pulled his hand out and slapped her with force.

He could hear her moaning in pain. It didn't matter how he touched her, as long he touched her, but he didn't know that yet. Karin would always find his touch pleasurable. Repeatedly, he inserted his fingers inside, let her suck, took them out and slapped her again.

Sasuke quickly realized he was beginning to find that good. That was supposed to be the last time.

He decided then to grab the toys.

There's things about your parents you never discover until they're dead. In Sasuke's case, when he discovered the box Mikoto and Fugaku kept under the bed, he thought the tools was some kind of torture instrument because the magazines that were also inside showed women being tortured or in pain. He was kind of right, but wasn't until he was 14 that Orochimaru explained to him exactly how. Sasuke didn't like the part where the Sannin transformed into a woman.

Also, he discovered having a lightning nature had extra benefits.

He decided to use the blindfold and the two vibrators at last. He knew it was already night but he didn't know for how long he would be sleeping.

He looked at Karin, still immobile while he examined the contents on the box. He didn't ask for that but probably she didn't want to ruin something she thought it would be a surprise, so she wasn't looking.

He put the blindfold on Karin and slowly inserted the vibrators on both her holes. Karin didn't make a sound but Sasuke knew tears were coming out of her eyes when the vibrator entered through her anus. They had no buttons to turn it on though. They were from a different kind.

Sasuke then grabbed the chains and used it to tie Karin to the four corners of the bed. He knew she was going to struggle and scream. There was a limit to everything after all.

He grabbed the two remote controls of the vibrators, closed the door, went to the living room, turned on the TV where an violent, explosive action movie was being shown, and then turned the vibrators on.

He barely heard a yell at distance.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, the film was still on and explosive as ever. The director always made three-hour movies but this was his last movie so it ran for 420 minutes. Critics hated it, but audiences loved it.

He turned off the TV and noticed he couldn't hear anything coming from the room where he left Karin.

He opened the door and what he saw would make another individual horrorized, but actually made Sasuke smile.

Karin was knocked out cold. When he took off her blindfold, he saw that her eyes were open but her mind not. Saliva came out of her mouth like a rabid dog. She had been thoroughly fucked by two toys. The sheets were wet with her pussy-cum.

Sasuke turned off the toys. Karin didn't react or move, obviously, even when he pulled them out with force. She was a gaping, wet mess down there, making Sasuke lick his lips in excitement. Then he hit himself in the head.

He grabbed Karin by the head and gave her small slaps to make her wake up.

"So Karin,that was enough to make you give up?"

Karin woke up though she was too tired to open her eyes. Her mouth still moved to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you doing this on purpose?"

Sasuke closed his fist to give her another punch on the gut, but his hand shaked. He closed his eyes in frustration.

He hated her. He hated her for loving him.

Sasuke hugged Karin tight and whispered in her ear:

"Sakura is pregnant. You can deduce the rest."

Infinite minutes passed where both didn't move or said a word, until Karin's lips finally moved.

"I'll always love you."


End file.
